Let's Do It Again
by LilyGinnyBlack
Summary: ...Because the first time we bumped teeth. MAJOR SPOILERS for Shugo Chara! Encore!


_**Let's Do It Again**_

_**By:**__ LilyGinnyBlack_

**Disclaimer: None of the characters, settings, or etc. belong to me; they all belong respectively to ©Peach-Pit and Satelight. The only thing that does is the translations of the conversations and thoughts (though some of those were slightly edited in order to keep this fic rather ambiguous on who is who).**

**WARNING: SPOILERS!!! There are MAJOR spoilers for **_**Shugo Chara! Encore!**_** within this one-shot, as I mentioned in the summary. Also, I have yet to see anymore than three or so of the first pages of **_**Encore**_**. So all of this one-shot is based off of the text contained within the spoilers from 2-Chan that I translated. Read at your own risk!!!**

_A/N: Other than that: enjoy! : )_

-()-

The moment had been completely unexpected. There she had been explaining _why_ he was still just a little boy:

"Y-You saw the kiss I gave _him_, and you were shocked...That was evidence enough that you were a child...That story is already so old, though..."

And then the next second she found his lips on hers. Her eyes snapped open. The world around her seemed to stop for a second-though they were outside she heard no sounds-not the birds, not the cars, not the airplanes passing by over head…not even the wind.

Nothing.

Her world stood still for a moment.

She had noted the change his features had gone through, from sullen to serious and somewhat fierce. She had seen it...

Yet, this action…

A child didn't do something like this.

He…Ah, but, well…Maybe he was still a child, just a bit…

-()-

Walking beside him. Him being right there beside her...

Looking at him, well, it all made her heart pound a little. But just a little.

That moment in the park mere moments ago. This, being with him, right here and right now. A small part of her, just a small part, was going to miss all of this when she was going to be busy in the studio. It was going to be hard. Especially since she decided to let go of _him_ and especially since she decided that _she_ didn't want to be alone anymore. Left behind…

She wanted to talk to him. She wanted to tease him.

So she said:

"Hey…May you try your best when we do it again."

"What?"

She sighed and explained how that stupid ritual thing he did before a contest, that made it so that he _wouldn't_ lose, was obviously something he hadn't done before he snatched away her lips.

"Ah…Um...What... "

Really, how slow was this boy?

"Before, we bumped teeth."

Ah! There was a sign of recognition, of understanding, in his eyes now.

"It couldn't be helped. That was my first time, after all."

"Huh!?"

She had been right: he was just a little boy…

"He has only ever been interested in sports."

But…

"This is his First Love-!"

…'_There are two of us here, isn't there.'_ He had told her that…On the swings…

"It's hers too."

What were her Charas getting at? Did _he_ not count now?

She knew the answer to that: no, because she hadn't loved him, not like _this_. _He _had never said the things this boy has said to her. _He_ never made her feel like this…

"All right! Inject that fighting spirit!"

'Inject a fighting spirit,' huh? Well, okay then. And then she went for it: she gave this boy who made her behave so oddly at times a kiss. It was a kiss of experience: nothing about it was sloppy, there was no teeth bumping this time, and he responded back to her with a stunning passion she was unprepared for.

'_What makes you think that? Why do you think that I've never seriously fallen in love with someone?'_

He had told her that on not too long ago too. She hadn't believed him then, even with that kiss of his. It had been noob-ish after all, even if it had shocked her. But this…

She trusted his words now.

'_I'm here.'_

Yes, he was here.

She could rely on him.

A thought passed through her mind, _'I'm not alone anymore.'_

And she wasn't. Hoshina Utau brought Soma Kuukai closer to her.

-()-

_A/N: And, it's finished! I would just like to point out that the second kiss __**does not**__ happen within _Encore_. That was part of my own creation, though the quotes and thoughts during that scene _were_ taken from _Encore._ I hope you all liked this and please tell me what you think in a review. Take care! : D_

-LilyGinnyBlack-


End file.
